SUNYI
by bbysugar
Summary: Yoongi benci Sunyi, karena itu akan mengingatkannya pada kematian Jimin. #Minyoon #Minyoongi #ParkJimin dan ketiga anak mereka #Jiyoon #Jihyun #Yoonji


**SUNYI**

.

Min Yoongi

.

Park Jimin

.

dan 3 anak mereka

.

Park Jiyoon

.

Park Jihyun

.

Park Yoonji

.

angst

.

rate : T

.

bahasa non baku

.

typo mungkin bersebaran

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi benci suasana sunyi. Seperti sekarang, ketika dirinya baru bangun ranjang disebelahnya kosong dan terasa dingin. Hal itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum sendu. Biasanya ranjang disebelahnya akan ada penghuninya, memeluk diringa dan membawa Yoongi kedalam kehangatan.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi setelah selesai membasuh wajahnya dan gosok gigi. Ketika dia keluar dari kamarnya yang terlihat juga hanya sebuah kesunyian. Kakinya melangkah kedapur dan kembali menemukan kesunyian disana. Menyadarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, Yoongi tersenyum kecil sambil mengingat dulu dapurnya sangat rame di pagi hari.

Suaminya yang menggodanya dari belakang, atau karena ulah ketiga anaknya. Entah berebut makanan atau mengotori dapur dengan berakhir Yoongi yang mengomeli 3 buah hatinya itu. Ah, dan juga dapur itu melukis kisah panas Yoongi yang berakhir di meja makan sambil mendesah karena ulah suaminya.

Tapi sekarang, rasanya sunyi. Yoongi menghela napasnya pelan lalu mulai memasak makanan untuk dirinya dan segera mandi ketika sudah selesai sarapan.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Yoongi menuju ruang tengah rumahnya dan duduk di sofa besar disana. Mata kucingnya kembali menerawang kesegala arah. Dan masih sama, sunyi.

Dulu ruang tengah akan terdengar teriakan atau tangisan buah hatinya. Atau suara suaminya. Dan Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"EOMMMAAAAA!"

Suara itu menyadarkan Yoongi dari kegiatan melamunnya, menatap seorang perempuan berambut sebahu yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Dibelakangnya ada dua orang pria tampan. Yang satu berkacamata dan yang satunya terlihat seperti seorang berandal.

"Yoonji-ah." Gadis bernama Yoonji itu segera memeluk ibunya, mengusel manja pada leher ibunya yang menimbulkan kekehan kecil dari sang ibu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Eomma." Itu ujar si pria berkacamata, Jihyun. Putra keduanya.

"Kami sengaja tak memberi tau eomma bahwa kami akan pulang hari ini. Selamat tahun, Eomma." Yang terlihat seperti berandal adalah putra pertamanya, Jiyoon.

Yoongi memberikan senyum tipisnya lalu mengusap pelan rambut Yoonji yang masih mengusel padanya. "Gomawo." Ujarnya pelan. Yoonji lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap samg ibu yang bergender sama dengan kedua kakaknya.

"Eomma, selamat ulang tahun ya. Maaf jika Yoonji tal banyak membuat eomma bahagia atau bangga. Maaf jika selama ini Yoonji buat eomma marah."

"Tidak apa apa sayang, kau itu sudah membuat eomma bahagia dengan lahirnya dirimu kedunia ini."

"Eomma maafkan Hyunie juga ya, maaf jika Hyunie kadang bandel atau ngebantah eomma. Selamat ulang tahun." Jihyun segera memeluk sang ibu dan mencium pipinya, diikuti Yoonji yang langsung memeluk ibunya dari samping. Sedangkan Jiyoon yang sedari tadi masih terdiam segera berlutut didepan ibunya dan menggenggam tanggannya.

"Eomma, selamat ulang tahun. Semoga tahun ini eomma selalu diberi kesehatan dan kebahagian. Maaf juga Jiyoon, Jihyun dan Yoonji ninggalin eomma disini sendirian, pasti eomma kesepian kan. Maaf juga Jiyoon belum bisa jadi anak yang ngebanggain eomma sama...appa."

Yoongi yang melihat putra pertamanya menunduk itu segera melepas genggaman Jiyoon dan mengelus rambutnya, "Jiyoon-a, kamu itu selalu ngebanggain eomma sama appa oke. Lagi pula eomma kan yang pengen tinggal sendiri disini, kalian tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Eomma senang senang saja ada disini, karena disini adalah rumah eomma dan appa dan juga tempat untuk kalian pulang setiap saat."

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga Yoongi dapat menangkap isakan Yoonji. "Yoonji-ah kenapa menangis hmm?"

"Aku kangen appa."

Dan Yoongi terdiam. Ah, dihari bahagia ini seharusnya suaminya ada disini bukan? Menemaninya seperti tahung tahun lalu, memeluknya atau menciumnya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Seharusnya dan andai itu terjadi.

Yoongi menutup kedua matanya ketika merasakan basah dikedua sisi bahunya.

"Kenapa kalian menangis? Appa tidak akan suka jika kalian menangis. Bagaimana jika kita melihat appa sekarang?"

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari ketiga anaknya, yang terdengar adalah isak tangis mereka.

"Aku menyesal eomma, andai hari itu aku bisa pulang aku pasti akan bertemu appa. Tapi pekerjaan ku malah menghambatku untuk pulang..hikss...maafkan aku eomma." Jihyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan sang ibu.

"Hyunie sayang, kan saat itu Hyunie sudah sempat video call bersama appa."

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya langsung. Seharusnya aku ada disamping appa dan menemani eomma disaat saat terakhir appa. Mianhe."

"Tidak apa apa sayang, appa pasti mengerti kok. Nah, sekarang hapus air mata kalian dan sekarang ayo lihat appa."

*

Mereka berempat berdiri didepan sebuah kendi kecil yang ada didalam kotak kaca dirumah abu untuk orang orang yang sudah meninggal.

"Hallo Appa." Sapa Jiyoon.

"Appa hari ini eomma berulang tahun loh, ucapkan selamat..kekeke." Yoonji tersenyum kecil atas candaanya tadi, lalu wajahnya berubah sendu. Tangan putihnya mengelus kacanya, "Appa maafkan Yoonji ya. Yoonji selama ini selalu nakal sama appa, tapi Yoonji sayang kok sebenarnya sama appa sama eomma. Sama oppa deul juga. Yoonji masih ingat waktu Yoonji kabur dari rumah karena bertengkar sama eomma dan appa mencari Yoonji hingga appa demam,"

"Yoonji benar benar...hiks...minta maaf. Yoonji sebenarnya iri, appa dapat menemani pernikahan Jiyoon oppa dan Jihyun oppa tapi appa tak ada saat Yoonji menikah. Appa bahkan tak ada saat Yoonji mengandung, appa tak ada saat Jehwan lahir dan appa tak ada lagi untuk kita semua."

Jiyoon yang mengerti adiknya akan segera menangis hebat itu segera memeluknya, "appa tau tidak, sekarang Yujin sudah bisa berjalan loh appa, dia sangat aktif dan mirip denganku. Aku masih ingat ketika appa tersenyum senang saat tau Yujin terlahir."

"Appa," Jihyun segera membuka suaranya, tak sabar untuk bercerita pada sang ayah. "Hyunie kangen appa. Hyunie kangen dipanggil 'Hyunie' sama appa. Rasanya beda waktu orang lain juga manggil Hyunie , Hyunie cuman pengen dipanggil begitu sama appa,"

"Appa, Hyunie kangen digodain sama appa. Hyunie kangen dicubit sama appa saat Hyunie berantem sama Hyung, Hyunie kangen ngeledek appa waktu appa ketahuan ciuman sama eomma, Hyunie kangen semuanya appa. Appa, Hyunie berterimakasih banget udah ngelahirin Hyunie, Hyung, sama Yoonji."

Jihyun menunduk, sedangkan Yoongi yang sedari diam segera membuka suaranya.

"Jim.."

Tangan Yoongi bergetar, "aku merindukanmu. Kau tau, aku sekarang membenci kesunyian yang ada dirumah kita. Dulu aku memang menyukai kesunyian, tapi aku berharap sekarang itu tergantikan oleh suara keramaian kalian,"

"Jimin, ketika aku bangun pagi tak ada lagi kamu yabg selalu memelukku. Aku terkadang merindukan pelukan hangatmu, kecupan kecupan cintamu atau ucapan ucapan gombalmu." Yoongi tersenyum ke salah satu foto yang ada disana, fotonya dan Jimin ketika masih muda, lalu mata kucingnya segera menatap foto keluarga mereka.

"Jimin, aku masih membutuhkanmu. Maaf kalau aku belum bisa menjadi istri dan eomma yang baik. Aku dan anak anak selalu mendoakan mu."

Dan ketiga buah hatinya segera memeluk malaikat tanpa sayap itu.

*

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya, setelah tadi mengunjungi Jimin dia dan anak anaknya memutuskan untuk makan makan di restoran. Yoongi masih menatap kosong pada jendela dihadapannya, hingga tak sadar ada sebuah kehangatan Dibelakangnya. Ketika Yoongi sadar, dia ingin melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Tapi sayang, yang memeluknya menahannya agar tak berbalik.

"Yoong,"

Dan tangis Yoongi kembali keluar ketika mendegar suara bernada berat itu. Tangannya perlahan menuju kearah tangan Jimin yang memeluknya erat. Hangatnya sama seperti dulu.

"Jimin?"

"Hmm, ini aku Jimin, Suamimu."

Dan Yoongi menangis keras.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, 5 tahun ini aku tak ada disisimu pasti kau sangat kesepian ya. Maafkan aku ya," dan Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sayang, kau itu ibu dan istri yang luar biasa. Ucapankan maafku pasa Yoonji karena tidak bisa menemaninya menikah hingga melihat anaknya. Ucapkan juga pada Hyunie untuk tidak menyesal karena dia hanya ber video call padaku saat saat terkahirku hari itu. Aku tau, suasana sunyi hanya mengingatkanmu pada hari itu."

Ah, Yoongi jadi teringat hari itu. Hari dimana dia mulai membenci suasana sunyi yang membuatnya mendengar jelas suara "piipp" itu dengan jelas memekakkan telinga Yoongi dan membuatnya menatap pada alat yang tengah menampilkan garis lurua berwarna hijau itu.

"Yoongi sayang, maaf ya waktu ku tak banyak. Hanya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun istriku, kau yang terbaik sayangku. Jika ada penghargaan istri terbaik, maka aku yakin kau akan menang. Sampaikan salamku pada cucu cucuku dan anak anak kita, aku menyayangimu."

Lalu yang Yoongi ingat adalah matanya ditutup dan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibir tipisnya, diikuti bisikan yang membuai Yoongi untuk kembali tertidur.

"Aku menyayangimu, sayang."

*

Yoongi terbangun dengan sedikit terlonjak, dia segera menatap kearah ranjang sebelahnya. Kosong, tapi entah kenapa kali ini terasa hangat. Mengingat mimpinya, Yoongi mengulas senyum kecil, berbisik pada ranjang disebelahnya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jim."

*

well, cerita ini terpikirkan saat saat gabut ga bisa tidur. fyi, author nulis ini nangis lo sampe kakak author yang ga sengaja masuk kamar bingung.

terimakasih sudah membaca :))

Mind to RnR?


End file.
